De princesas, sorpresas y nieve
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Y es que el milagro de la vida, algo que en la tecnología VR aún no se había podido lograr ni nunca se lograría, era algo realmente magistral y sublime. Como a partir de una célula suya y otra de Asuna pudo concebirse aquella criatura tan hermosa y perfecta todavía suponía un misterio para ambos. KiriAsu super fluff)


_~De Princesas, sorpresas y nieve~_

* * *

 _-¡Buaaaaahhhhh….!_

Kazuto se movió incómodo en el lecho.

 _\- ¡Buaaaahhh…!_

Los parpados le pesaban como plomo, aún así un espasmo lo recorrió y repentinamente se encontró con los ojos abiertos como platos. El techo oscuro de su habitación lo saludó, y él se mantuvo varios segundos conteniendo el aire, preguntándose qué lo había despertado.

 _\- Buu… buaah…_

Con rápidez se giró hacia su lado derecho donde un pequeño radio reproducía más sonidos difusos. Sonriendo con cansancio se sentó en la cama, refregándose los ojos.

\- ¿Kazuto kun…?- una suave voz lo llamó desde su otro costado -¿Que ocurre? ¿Miyuki se ha despertado otra vez…?- él se volteó ligeramente y sostuvo los hombros de la chica evitando que quisiera levantarse también. Asuna lucía exhausta, más que él, y sabía que apenas descansaba. No tenía corazón para hacer que ella misma volviera a ocuparse de la bebé.

\- Yo iré- le dijo gentilmente besando su frente, y sus cabello revueltos.

\- Pero…- ella abrió los ojos apenas un segundo, soltando un suspiro.

Él le sonrió -Descansa Asuna.

Pero la muchacha no contestó, y Kazuto rió silenciosamente mientras estiraba las mantas y arropaba el cuerpo delgado, pero ciertamente cada vez más hermoso de su mujer.

 **-…-…-…-…-…-**

Sabía que Asuna se había esforzado mucho tras ese último año el cual resultó más turbulento que ninguno, cuando un evento inesperado terminó por acelerar los planes futuros que ambos tenían.

Un embarazo.

Y la noticia alborotó a todo el mundo. Empezando por sus familias. Ocurrió en el _break_ de invierno, mientras Asuna cursaba su primer año en la universidad y él su último de secundaria. Y el hecho los tomó por sorpresa, tanto tiempo conteniéndose, esperando para estar juntos pues sabían el riesgo que corrían si daban rienda a su amor, a sus planes que estaban tan minuciosamente calculados. Y ambos habían consentido esperar, después de todo iban a estar unidos toda la vida, no era tan malo contenerse sólo un poco más… Y eso hubiera seguido sobre ruedas, si la ausencia desmedida, el no verse casi nunca, y el extrañarse muchísimo no hubiera puesto su cuota de presión en esa relación.

Gracias al rumbo que tomaban sus vidas donde apenas se veían, pasando de estar juntos todos los días a encontrarse un vez al mes, y luego cada trimestre, la presión tomó proporciones gigantescas potenciando la necesidad desesperante de contacto. Y luego de cuatro meses a ciegas, porque gracias a su vida estudiantil ella apenas se conectaba a ALO, la ausencia hizo lo suyo… y esa vez que Kazuto fue a visitar a Asuna a su campus fue obvio lo que sucedió, y pareció que el azar propició todo para que los dos se hallaran a solas, y la situación se saliera de control. Los besos se intensificaron, el abrazo se estrechó íntimamente, las manos de él apenas pudieron detenerse de recorrer ese cuerpo que en VR conocía a la perfección, pronto esos dedos ansiosos soltaron lazos, abrieron escotes y en menos de un segundo encontraron esa piel de porcelana que de pronto se convirtió en droga. Ni sus labios ni su lengua fueron capaces de interrumpir esos besos vehementes. Y en medio de toda esa vorágine ardiente, la idea de detenerse fue lo último que apareció en sus mentes. Tanto tiempo callando sus deseos, sus anhelos, hizo que el momento de su unión fuera realmente hermoso y especial.

Dos meses después cuando Asuna fue a verlo a su instituto, con sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas y más pálida y desmejorada de lo que recordaba, fue que supo de la consecuencia de aquella primera vez. Ella estaba embarazada. Y se sentía culpable y triste de adelantar de esa forma su futuro. Pero si bien la noticia lo asustó, pues no iba a mentir diciendo que por una milésima de segundo no se sintió aturdido, ni siquiera dudó en proclamar que había sido culpa de ambos, y que por nada del mundo pensaba abandonarla. Él la amaba profundamente, y aunque pronto, ese bebé era el fruto palpable del amor sincero que se tenían.

Lo que debían hacer a continuación era obvio, aunque Asuna quiso seguir estudiando en la universidad hasta que el embarazo fuera demasiado evidente, y él esperaba graduarse con honores del secundario. Pero una vez más sus planes se vinieron abajo, las nauseas de la chica fueron demasiado violentas y cuando su cuerpo acabó de amoldarse a los cambios, había perdido el año por completo. No quedándole otra opción que volver a la casa de la familia Yuuki con su pequeña barriga a cuestas. Contaba con cuatro meses de gestación cuando decidieron confrontar a los padres de esta y decirles lo que había pasado. Y si bien la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, tanto su padre como su hermano Koichirou se pusieron a disposición de la menor de la familia, no así como la madre de Asuna quien no se cansó de repetir lo decepcionada y traicionada que se sentía por su hija. Y lo mucho que sus acciones habían deshonrado el buen nombre de la familia.

La muchacha demostró una entereza de la que pocas veces hacía gala, solo le sonrió con cansancio y manifestó que lamentaba mucho que ella no estuviera ahí para ayudarle en ese difícil instante, pero que tenía las puertas abiertas para conocer a su nieto cuando quisiera. La respuesta de Kyouko no se dejó esperar, miró a su hija en medio de un frío y sórdido silencio.

Sin embargo y pese a esa sonrisa, ella si sufrió el desamparo de aquella mujer, Kazuto lo descubrió cuando días después fueron a llevarle la misma nueva a su propio hogar. Y luego de que Midori y Suguha reaccionaran estupefactas, tras el sermón que esta les dio, y eso de que _'Aún son tan jóvenes! Son unos niños irresponsables!'_ la mujer abrazó a ambos y no cesó de reír y llorar a la vez haciendo centenares de promesas y dando consejos a la madre primeriza.

Sin duda el ambiente festivo en la casa de los Kirigaya contrastaba notablemente con el ánimo funesto de la mansión Yuuki. Asuna debió comprender eso, porque al segundo siguiente pidió permiso para ir al baño, y media hora después seguía encerrada ahí dentro desahogando su alma por entera. Así la encontró Kazuto, cuando decidió ir a buscarla, lloraba con desesperación, con ese llanto vehemente como si no tuviera consuelo, mientras sepultaba su rostro húmedo entre las manos, los espasmos la recorrían y él tenía temor de que tanto llanto la enfermara. Y fue allí, ya rendida con toda la presión del embarazo, y las hormonas alborotadas, que Asuna declaró aquel desesperante _¡Extraño a mi mamá…!_. El pedido desconsolado de alguien que se sentía sola y desamparada en medio de una situación que no fue buscada, y aunque Kazuto le prometió que Midori estaría a su lado (la dama misma le había dicho eso también) y que toda su familia estaba a disposición en compensación de la suya, nada de eso le sirvió de consuelo a la pobre chica. Finalmente Asuna se rindió y aún entre lágrimas le pidió perdón por su vergonzoso proceder. Se recompuso como pudo y luego de eso jamás volvió a derramar una lágrima por la ausencia de su familia. Por la ausencia de su madre, en realidad.

Kazuto se graduó del secundario pero no hubo celebración, prefirió que el dinero que se invirtiera en su fiesta fuera donado a sus ahorros. Quería alquilar un departamento para mudarse con su novia antes de que el bebé naciera. Y lo que había juntado con sus trabajos temporales, Kikuoka estuvo en éxtasis al oír la noticia e hizo generosas donaciones, aunque no fue suficiente para lo que él tenía en mente. Viendo el lujo desproporcionado del que procedía Asuna, entendía que no podía privarla de buenas a primeras de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Él solo quería darle lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sin embargo su cuñado sorprendió a ambos, cuando les obsequió un departamento pequeño que era de su propiedad. Por supuesto Asuna fue la primera en negarse, quizás por orgullo, pero Kazuto sabía que ella no le había pedido nada a su padre, quien constantemente intentaba beneficiarlos de alguna forma, pero ambos eran cabezotas y orgullosos, y no aceptaban la ayuda de terceros.

Asuna en realidad, no quería que Kazuto se viera invadido, o que por las sugerencias de su padre, el muchacho se sintiera inferior. Ciertamente había una brecha descomunal entre la economía de los Yuuki y la de los Kirigaya, y ella no deseaba que por las circunstancias actuales aquello se acrecentara aún más.

Luego de que Koichirou convenciera a su hermana de aceptar el obsequio en nombre de su futuro sobrino o sobrina, ambos consintieron y se mudaron al departamento unos pocos días antes de que Asuna diera a luz.

El dinero ahorrado sirvió para comprar unos pocos muebles, y las cosas necesarias para la llegada del bebé. El abuelo materno sorprendió a todos decorando él mismo la habitación infantil, y los abuelos paternos para no quedarse atrás se encargaron de las prendas y la ropa diminuta que el primer descendiente de ambas familias habría de vestir.

Kazuto y Asuna estaban agradecidos de haber recibido tanto, sin que ellos lo hubieran pedido, y se mudaron felices al que sería su nuevo hogar desde entonces.

Luego de varios días de acomodo, y mientras Asuna terminaba de guardar la ropita de su hijo en los estantes del mueble que su padre mismo había llevado e instalado con sus propias manos, fue que sintió la primera contracción. Pero siendo testaruda como era, no le prestó demasiada atención, y siguió sonriendo mientras su novio y su padre debatían alguna tontería tecnológica que ya no recordaba. Horas después llevaba una bandeja repleta de té y pasteles, cuando sintió el resto de las contracciones quienes la aguijonearon sin misericordia. Y el dolor fue tan abrupto y sorpresivo, que se dobló en dos y dejó caer todo al suelo, sobresaltando a Kazuto que en esos momento estaba viendo la planificación de estudio de lo que sería su vida universitaria (Asuna insistía en que él siguiera estudiando en tanto ella se ocupaba de la crianza del bebé. Kazuto por supuesto estaba en desacuerdo, y el tema aún seguía en discusión). En menos de un segundo el joven llamó a sus padres, a Liz, a Silica, a Agil y a todo aquel que pudiera calmar sus encrespados nervios.

Una hora después y luego de un parto rápido y perfecto nacía Miyuki, una preciosa niña de cabello renegrido, piel blanca y ojos grandes de color miel como los de su madre. Una cosita preciosa que no borró la sonrisa de su cara, y que amó profundamente con solo verla.

 **-…-…-…-…-…-**

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde entonces, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo él había pedido la aprobación de su familia para darle el apellido a su novia y a su hija, la señora Midori bromeando le recalcó que _'_ _S_ _i no_ _había pedido permiso para procrear un bebé, menos debería pedir permiso para casarse…'_ pero como aún ante los ojos de la sociedad era un niño, necesitaba la autorización de sus progenitores para casarse.

La ceremonia fue pequeña, con sus amigos más cercanos, sus padres, su suegro y su cuñado. Liz y Klein actuaron como los testigos de la ceremonia, y una vez el juez los nombró marido y mujer, Asuna y él compartieron el más dulce de los besos, mientras la pequeña niña desde los brazos de la orgullosa tía Suguha veía la escena con profundo interés.

Luego de la recepción simple, la pequeña familia Kirigaya volvió a su nido, felices de estar finalmente juntos como tanto soñaron allá en el piso 22 del viejo Aincrad.

Ahora Kazuto sonrió al recordar esas memorias. Sí, había sido un año turbulento y raro, lleno de cambios y de amoldarse a situaciones extremas. Pero él no podía negar lo mucho que atesoraba esos momentos pese a que dormía poco, y la economía no era muy fuerte (Asuna insistía en trabajar, él se hubo negado terminantemente). Su esposa, y no podía evitar sonreír con orgullo cada vez que esa palabra le demostraba la pertenencia que existía entre ambos, también apenas descansaba, los horarios de la princesa aún no se habían reestablecido del todo y seguía despertándose cada dos o tres horas llorando por su alimento. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que criar a un bebé era tarea fácil? Porque ciertamente no lo era, y los inexpertos padres estaban dándose cuenta de ello.

Caminó por el corto pasillo apenas amueblado oyendo los sonidos que su pequeña emitía, y se acercó a la cuna, corrió el gran velo blanco a un lado y se aferró de las barandas observando al pequeño tesoro que se hallaba ahí dentro y que dejó de gimotear apenas lo vio.

La luz plateada de la luna fue suficiente para que padre e hija se conectaran sin problemas. Esos preciosos ojos color miel lucían tan expresivos como los de su madre, esa pelusilla oscura que tenía de cabello, herencia suya sin duda se encontraba alborotada sobre las sábanas y él no pudo evitar sonreír. De pronto los pequeños labios temblaron y un llanto disconforme fue oído en toda la habitación, mientras extendía las manitos en una acción inequívoca.

Lo que el orgulloso padre acató sin pensar – Vaya que tienes carácter…- bromeó, tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos y acomodándola sin dificultad contra su pecho. La meció suavemente mientras seguía observándola embelesado. Y es que el milagro de la vida, algo que en la tecnología VR aún no se había podido lograr ni nunca se lograría, era algo realmente magistral y sublime. Como a partir de una célula suya y otra de Asuna pudo concebirse aquella criatura tan hermosa y perfecta todavía suponía un misterio para ambos.

El joven soltó un suspiro y mirando la preciosa carga que sostenía en sus brazos se sorprendió al verla con sus expresivos ojos atentos en él, sonrió acariciándole la mejilla regordeta y ella emitió un balbuceo de satisfacción.

\- Eres una preciosidad…- le dijo con un hilo de voz -Tu mamá y tú son lo que más atesoro en esta vida…- prosiguió con orgullo acercándose a la ventana y admirando la ciudad dormida desde el 5to piso donde quedaba su hogar. Miró a su hija que parecía muy emocionada con la vista, y comenzó a cantarle una nana que su propia madre solía tararearle a su hermana Suguha cuando era bebé.

Poco a poco y cautivada por la voz suave de su padre, Miyuki se quedó profundamente dormida. Y aunque Kazuto supo eso casi de inmediato, no se detuvo y siguió cantándole por espacio de varios minutos en tanto seguía mirándola, reconociendo en ella sus rasgos y los de Asuna. Segundos después y mientras guardaba silencio se convenció de que efectivamente se había dormido. Sonrió silenciosamente y se inclinó a besar el cabello ensortijado de su hija.

Volvió a incorporarse viendo el sereno rostro de la infante cuando un par de brazos se encerraron en torno a su cintura sobresaltándolo, y el contacto tibio y familiar de otro cuerpo se sintió contra su espalda. Se giró como pudo viendo el rostro agraciado de su mujer, quien sin medir palabras se acercó y lo besó con ternura. Maniobrando el peso de la niña dormida en un brazo, extendió el restante para enlazar a la joven y acercarla hacia si.

\- Te dije que no era necesario que te levantaras- le dijo en un hilo de voz apoyando su mejilla que llevaba varios días sin rasurar contra la de su esposa.

\- Lo sé, pero te tardabas tanto que decidí ver que pasaba- se apoyó contra él -Y además supe que nunca me perdonaría el haberme perdido esta escena.

\- ¿Esta escena?- repitió sin entender, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Asuna sonreía orgullosa viendo el precioso rostro dormido de su hija.

\- No sabía que cantabas tan bien- ella ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y le confesó tales palabras en un susurro divertido.

Kazuto se hizo para atrás, tensándose de inmediato y ruborizándose. Carraspeó.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Me has oído...?

Asuna sonrió enternecida ante su bochorno -Nunca me hubiera perdonado haberme perdido ese momento…- él se sonrojó aun más si eso fuera posible -¡Oh vamos, Kazuto kun no ha sido para tanto!

Obviamente el joven pensaba lo contrario, y siempre creyó que esos momentos padre e hija eran su pequeño secreto entre él y su bebé. A pesar de que su carácter escueto había cambiado con los años, había cosas que aún lo avergonzaban, y compartir su lado tierno y paternal con su mujer eran una de ellas. Una tontería, por supuesto, porque no existía lado de él que Asuna no amara con locura.

\- No debías oírme…- susurró desviando la mirada de ella.

La muchacha soltó una ligera risita que hizo que la niña se agitara con desagrado soltando un gimoteo de disgusto por haber sido despertada de su sueño. Viendo que había sido por su causa, Asuna tomó a la bebé de los brazos de su angustiado padre y la acunó con suavidad besando sus cabellos negros, mientras apoyaba su cuerpecito contra su pecho logrando que la pequeña poco a poco fuera calmándose.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Kazuto abrazó a su esposa por detrás y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella, contempló el semblante dormido de su hija.

\- Las amo a las dos- susurró colocando su mano sobre la que sostenía al bebé.

\- Y nosotras te amamos a ti, papá- Asuna se hizo para atrás permitiendo que el joven soportara el peso de ambos. Buscó sus labios y le dio un beso largo y sin restricciones. La mano que la sostenía de la cadera, afianzó su agarre apegándola un poco a su cuerpo.

\- Nunca voy a arrepentirme de esto…- le dijo Kazuto cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos en aquella penumbra -Pese a que nuestros planes se adelantaron por ella, jamás podría arrepentirme de estar hoy aquí contigo.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento- respondió la muchacha contra sus labios -Miyuki es la prueba tangible de lo mucho que te amo, Kazuto. ¿Y sabes? Volvería a pasar por todos los SAO y ALO del mundo, una y otra vez hasta encontrarte y volver a enamorarme de ti.

Él sonrió conmovido por sus palabras -También pasaría por lo mismo todas las veces con tal de conocerte. Tú me salvaste Asuna, yo no sabía que estaba perdido hasta que tú me encontraste.

Los ojos de la muchacha vibraron ante sus palabras ¿Quien dijo que ese hombre no podía ser romántico en los momentos menos pensados? Sonrió y asintió con suavidad antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Que tal si tomamos una foto de este momento para Yui?- agregó luego recordando a su hija primogénita quien desde el primer momento que se enteró del embarazo estuvo al pendiente de ellas, y se sentía profundamente orgullosa de ser la hermana mayor.

Asuna apenas había visitado ALO tras su embarazo, pero gracias a la última edición de la sonda bidireccional que Kazuto había construido pudo presentar a Miyuki para que la AI pudiera conocerla, y Yui estaba en éxtasis desde entonces, pues amaba profundamente a su pequeña hermana.

\- Claro espera aquí que voy por la cámara- Kazuto se movió con tanta brusquedad que la bebé volvió a inquietarse. Asuna rió silenciosamente en tanto volvía a calmar a su hija recomenzando los paseos por la habitación.

\- Aquí está- dijo el emocionado padre al cabo de un momento.

\- ¿Y se supone que debo salir en estas fachas?- bromeó ella en voz baja mirándose desde el ruedo de su corto camisón blanco y aplacando su lacio cabello que desordenadamente caía sobre sus hombros.

\- Te ves hermosa mamá, más hermosa que nunca, y más con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre tu lado derecho…

\- Ya deja de adularme- Asuna consintió en que Kazuto la acomodara junto a la ventana donde efectivamente el reflejo de la luna caía sobre ella de modo casi angelical.

El joven acercó el ojo al visor y conteniendo el aliento enfocó, y capturó aquella imagen enternecedora.

\- Una para Yui, y otra para la abuelita Kyouko- susurró disparando por segunda vez.

\- ¿Crees qué…?- Asuna no terminó la frase pero él entendió.

\- Al menos no ha rechazado las fotos de Miyuki que le hemos enviado, solo hay que darle tiempo Asuna. Después de todo es su nieta.

\- Lo sé…

La muchacha se acercó a la cuna y de un práctico movimiento depositó a la bebé dormida en el pequeño y suave colchoncito. Acomodó las mantas en torno a ella, y le palmeó con suavidad la espalda evitando que volviera a despertarse por los bruscos movimientos. Pero la niña ni se inmutó y siguió profundamente inmersa en el mundo de los sueños.

\- Solo hay que darle tiempo- repitió abrazándola con fuerza.

Asuna asintió en silencio y volviéndose dejó que él los guiara nuevamente a la habitación que compartían. Kazuto la acostó en la cama, la arropó con cuidado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo compartiendo su calor.

\- Descansa Asuna.

\- También descansa, Kazuto kun…

Ella cerró los ojos, sin embargo una frase revoloteó en su mente ilustrando lo feliz y plena que se sentía. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó a sus labios y así se durmió.

 _'Gracias Kazuto…'_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Desde que leí un par de fics en ingles con esta tematica y sobretodo con 'Tender Feeling' by YamiYugi4ever (y los dos en español que uds ya conocen) he querido hacer algo pequeño al respecto._

 _No sé, me fascina imaginar la vida de padres de este par._

 _Anyway gracias por leer! Nos veremos pronto en Honeymoon._

 _-Miyuki significa entre otras cosas Nieve hermosa._

 _Sumi Chan_


End file.
